The invention is particularly applicable to cell phones with integrated breathalyzers for the detection of alcohol and more specifically ethanol. It is not uncommon for users of cell phones to drink to the point of intoxication and occasionally far beyond the point of intoxication, then proceed to make poor decisions after they are no longer capable of making reasonable choices. Worsening the situation is also the fact that many of these users once drunk don't remember what they did while they were drunk.
After drinking, people tend to want to reach out to others. Sometimes, the individuals they wish to reach are not appropriate to talk to when one's judgment may be impaired. People can often say things they normally wouldn't when they are under the influence of alcohol. A person may also need help but cannot clearly see whom they are calling. This could lead to embarrassing or even dangerous situations.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved cellular phone which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results